Fragmentos
by Caffe-amaretto
Summary: "— Dale mi recado a Izumo." Oh, con la mente así de turbada dudaba mucho que pudiera retener más de diez letras sin confundirse.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** Ok, esto es un AU, escribí la historia en tumblr y luego de meditarlo mucho decidí subirlo aquí.

Posible ooc y errores de puntuación.

* * *

 **FRAGMENTOS.**

Ahí estaba, temblando, frustrándose con toda la avalancha de emociones turbias desatándose cual huracán dentro de su mente. Él trató de resistirse, un esfuerzo inútil dada la fuerza del contrincante, un esfuerzo patético debido al estado en que se hallaba.

Yata se retorció desgarrando parte de la piel de su cuello en el proceso, el vampiro sobre él reajustó el agarre en sus muñecas, llevándolo al suelo nuevamente y presionándolo sin cuidado contra la fría superficie. Piel moreteándose y músculos quejándose.

El cobrizo trató de patear a quien encaquestaba los colmillos con total vehemencia a través de su piel, buscando aquel bombeo de sus arterias, sorbiendo del palpitante deseo saliendo de sus entrañas.

"— _Dale mi recado a Izumo._ "

 _Oh_ , con la mente así de turbada dudaba mucho que pudiera retener más de diez letras sin confundirse, mucho menos cuando sus ideas deambulaban en una retrospectiva súbita de la actual situación.

Se suponía que esta misión era sencilla, que no superaba el rango de tres horas para cumplirse ¿Por qué jodidos apareció este idiota anormalmente fuerte? ¿De dónde salió? Parecía sacado de uno de los tantos vídeo juegos a los que se pegaba; un jefe de nivel, quizás.

Muy en el fondo, Misaki agradecía que prefiriera atacarlo a él antes de ir por Kamamoto, al menos podría proteger su sangre con toda esa capa grasa que cargaba encima

 _Condenado gordo._

Volvió a removerse, buscando la poca fuerza que le quedaba en el fondo de sus entrañas, caninos hundiéndose con fiereza en la epidermis e imposibilitándolo.

Otra vez.

Joder, masculló mentalmente. La impotencia estaba enredándose en su garganta, dejándole una horrible desazón y aquel sabor amargo cobijándose dentro de su pecho.

Joder.

 **Joder.**

 _Joder._

Ahí se encontraba, maldiciendo su poca fortaleza y permitiendo que un vampiro hiciera lo que quisiera. Por un breve instante la idea de morir no le pareció _tan_ aberrante como en un principio, después de todo él debió haber abandonado este mundo hace mucho tiempo.

No ella.

Yata forcejeó una vez más y esta vez fue liberado, la sonrisa dibujándose en las facciones del contrarío, mueca acompañada del hilo de sangre escurriendo por la comisura el cual de forma burlesca limpió con desdén.

— Con esta sangre no deberían dejarte salir solo. —Misaki arrugó el entrecejo tanto como su dolida consciencia le permitió.

— Hijo de puta. —Espetó débilmente.

— Hey, eso no es nada lindo ¿sabías? — La silueta del vampiro volvió a inclinarse sobre él pero, al contrarío de sus expectativas, esta vez solo se conformó con llevar la boca hasta uno de sus oídos. —No se te ocurra morirte, debes entregar un importante recado.

Y, sin más se levantó, dejándolo abandonado en ese miserable y mugriento callejón. El chico quiso reír, de verdad lo habría hecho si las energías lo acompañaran, un gesto automático al verse en tal deplorables condiciones.

Estaba seguro que Mikoto-san barrería el piso con aquel desgraciado.

Ahora solo debía cerrar los ojos y dejar que los demás encontraran su frío cadáver en unas pocas horas más.

Que patético espectáculo les brindaría.

Maldición.

Al menos, le hubiese gustado despedirse debidamente.

Tal vez, debió pasar más tiempo con ellos.

El cobrizo sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a arder y en contra de su voluntad su pecho se agitó dolorosamente, dando paso a escurridizas lágrimas mojando sus mejillas.

No quería morir.

 **No** aquí.

No de esta forma.

 _Solo._

* * *

 **n/a:** Bueno, debería explicar algunos detalles porque esto salió de un torbellino de ideas, en este AU Yata es un cazador y Homra es una asociación que se encarga de eliminar criaturas sobrenaturales.

Si llegaste hasta aquí muchas gracias por leer (L) Oh, gracias a Zoe-Mikaella que siempre lee mis cositos (LLL)


	2. Negro

N/A: Es la primera es que hago algo largo (?

* * *

 **NEGRO.**

Al principio tardó en dilucidar exactamente donde se encontraba, la oscuridad alrededor suyo no le permitía ver exactamente donde apoyaba los pies. Sus pasos eran inseguros, tambaleándose de aquí para allá antes de estabilizarse.

La garganta del muchacho se quebró en un llamado deforme, tratando de ubicar a un ser ausente, intentando hallar a alguien en toda esa inmensa bruma.

¿A quién jodidos buscaba de todos modos? Perdido ahí, en medio de la nada como un verdadero demente, gritando por quien sabe qué. La voz falló al igual que sus rodillas, algo comenzaba a doler justo en el centro de su pecho, agitando su corazón de forma pesada.

Una pena prófuga, lágrimas furtivas y más llamados insonoros.

Miedo.

Justo ahí, revolviendo su sangre con fuerza, golpeando entre sus costillas y abandonando su dolida alma en la más terrible oscuridad.

¿A quién estaba llamando?

La cuestionante surgió sola bajo kilos y kilos de polvo, un limbo de duda balanceándose constante, dejándolo en un continuo estado de sopor.

 _¿A quién buscas con tal desesperación?_

Yata no lo sabía y estaba escudriñando la respuesta con brío, porque ese alguien parecía tan importante como para hacerlo vagar entre la negrura eterna.

Luego siguieron las voces, al principio solo eran una bola de barullo sin forma estampándose contra su tímpano y quedándose ahí, como un montón de moscas al chocar contra el cristal de un auto. Al cabo de un rato, las palabras cobraron vida y sentido lógico, también se hicieron conocidas después de eternos minutos.

"Yata-chan ¿hasta cuándo piensas seguir dormido? **"**

El estómago del chico se revolvió y su voz nuevamente se rompió, incluso antes de salir de su garganta. Misaki trató de avanzar varios metros en dirección a quien sea lo llamaba desde el otro lado, sobreponiéndose al creciente deseo de quedarse ahí, tumbado y dejándose consumir por la bruma.

El cobrizo continuó avanzando como un jodido idiota, repitiendo el nombre de quien no recordaba con exactitud.

¿A dónde vas?

No tengo idea.

Y así se mantuvo por un tiempo considerable, deambulando por pasadizos desconocidos, sintiendo de forma paulatina como el cansancio trataba de adueñarse de una parte importante de él.

Sería mejor si de quedara ahí.

Descansando.

 **Solo.**

Tembló, cual hoja azotada por el viento. Presurosos pasos rompieron la marcha lenta, gritando otra vez el nombre de quien buscaba.

Él no quería estar solo.

No ahí.

Dejándose consumir por quimeras aberrantes.

Fue así como lentamente pudo abrir los ojos, el ardor en ellos no le pasó desapercibido y con dificultad pudo llevar un brazo sobre ellos, cubriéndolos de la molesta luz blanca de allá arriba.

Varios pasos del segundero en el reloj fueron necesarios para acostumbrarse a la luminosidad del cuarto.

 _Estaba vivo._

No abandonado a su suerte en un callejón mugriento y frío.

Estaba vivo, en una cama de hospital, pero vivo.

* * *

Yeeeeargh, había segunda parte yaaaas. Lamento si no entienden nada, solo quería satisfacer mis ganas de escribir u u

Si llegas hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer este incordio de palabras (LL) Zoeee otra vez te lo dedico a ti (L) Y si, hay segunda parte yaaaaas.


	3. Penumbra

N/A: No estaba muerta, andaba de parranda(8)

Posible ooc y errores de puntuación.

* * *

 **PENUMBRA.**

 _ **Ira**_ ; mezcla de sentimientos negativos que genera enojo e indignación.

Izumo no supo precisar con exactitud la vorágine caótica originándose en su interior. Primero fue una bofetada indiferente y cruel, luego incredulidad. Incredulidad que dio paso a la gélida ira; fría e hiriente.

Kusanagi siempre mostró un mínimo de respeto por los 'suyos', incluso cuando eran un simple montón de sanguijuelas hambrientas, incluso cuando muchos no mostraban dignidad propia.

Sin embargo; ahora, en aquel instante muerto, mientras la mejilla de Yata descansaba contra su pecho, e inclusive al sentir la superflua respiración del muchacho cual vestigio débil y casi burlesco que nutria mínimanente sus esperanzas.

Paseó ligeramente la punta de los dedos sobre las mejillas ajenas, un trazo efímero en un lienzo cálido. Calor que se le escapaba paulatinamente del tacto como una ventisca primaveral.

 _ **Negro**_ ; cual penumbra, cual amanecer sin sol. Lleno de desesperanza y quiméricas pinceladas de memorias crueles, recordándole a cada segundo el movimiento de las manecillas del reloj. Arrebatándole ese pequeño halo de vida; tan débil y minúsculo, ahí, abriéndose paso con terquedad. Manteniéndose encendida inclusive si un solo suspiro pudiera apagarla.

En el fondo Kusanagi sintió ira sorda, invalidante y ciega. Izumo entendía que dentro de todo ese torbellino turbio, existía un manchón de envidia.

 _ **C**_ _ruel y fría._

Porque ahora sus ojos solo podían fijarse en las marcas de colmillos ajenos sobre la piel de Yata. Como la sangre del chico bailaba dentro del laberinto nasal del rubio y él, responsable se contenía de no probarla.

 _En ese momento y para siempre._

Entonces, ya no entendía y el enfado volvía a abofetearlo. No comprendía como un simple y vulgar vampiro se atrevió a hundir los dientes en el cobrizo.

 _Oh si_ , Kusanagi Izumo estaba molesto y no solo _él_ ; Homra tomaría cartas en el asunto.

 _Sin importarle represalias._

La búsqueda no fue especialmente exhaustiva, al fin y al cabo el autor de esta parodia parecía querer concretar asuntos con él.

 _Con él._

La ironía fue tan densa que por un momento casi sonríe. Agradeció que Mikoto se lo dejara, tenía mucho estrés por liberar y aun cuando ese bastardo fuera uno de los suyos no hubo atisbo de duda en sus acciones.

Había olvidado la última vez que se comportó como una verdadera bestia. E, incluso cuando no estaba orgulloso de ello sintió la satisfacción hormigueando en el centro del pecho, desplazándose lento hacía las extremidades.

El humo del cigarro se desplazó sobre él, hundiéndose en reflexiones y despejando tumultuosos pensamientos de su usual raciocinio. No era momento de sentimentalismos, tampoco de sumergirse en remolinos caóticos que no llevaban a ningún lado, mucho menos darle dolores de cabeza al cuerpo médico por su constante presencia en la sala de emergencias o por sus ilícitas visitas al cuarto del muchacho – _ventajas de su linaje_ -.

 _Porque estaba vivo._

Incluso cuando los moretones pesaran y algunas cicatrices perdurarían, estaba ahí; _con él_. Rehusándose tercamente a abandonarlos como el gran idiota y cabezota que siempre fue.

Kusanagi sonreía con nostalgia mientras su paladar extrañaba el adictivo sabor de la nicotina, sintiéndolo ajeno y pastoso. Los dedos paseando pomposos por las ahora pálidas mejillas contrarías, tratando de asegurarse que aquel calor efímero se mantuviera bajo las yemas como prueba irrefutable de la realidad frente a él.

' _Yata-chan ¿Hasta cuando piensas seguir durmiendo?_ '

La espera se le hacía mortalmente intolerable más de alguna vez y exactamente como ese instante, dejaba escapar alguna frase sin sentido. Permitiendo a ese porcentaje camuflado de frustración abandonarlo un poco, _aunque fuese un poco;_ esperando por darle una bienvenida aceptable cuando Yata decidiera regresar.

 _Estamos esperando._

* * *

 **N/A;** No saben cuando lamento la demora, me quedé sin computador y así no había quien me salve ; AAA;

y si había continuación yeeeeah.

Zoe, este va para ti también (LLL) gracias por leer y a Fujimy gracias a ti también (LLLL)


End file.
